The Neighbor
by Kiya Sama
Summary: Kurama/Yuusuke AU What is a young hot-blooded boy supposed to do when faced with a mysterious new neighbor? Why, what normal boys do....right? Yuusuke finds out that it's not quite that easy...
1. Part One

Pairings: Kurama/ Yuusuke

Warnings: AU, PWP, Slightly OOC, Shounen-ai

Disclaimers: Do not own the characters, cause believe me, if I did…Kurama would be my prisoner right now.

Author's Notes: My first YYH fic, done in Yuusuke's POV. Pardon, but I loooooove this pairing. Please be kind and leave your thoughts on it. Appropriate bribes would be handed out accordingly. Enjoy!

**THE NEIGHBOR:**

There he is again. Same time. Same position. Every fucking day. He just stands there. Staring at nothing. Hands in pockets. I see it's the dark blue jeans today, by the way. Not that I care about what he wears and all, but…

_Why _does he do that?

He is a mystery. This new neighbor of ours. They must have moved in about…hmmm…I would say, three months come tomorrow. Yeah, that's right. I'm just your regular old day keeper. Jobless you might think, nah…just bored out of my skull. I mean, it's summer but yet there is nothing to do in this lousy neighborhood except to listen to teenage girls yapping about their recent trips to the mall or having to duke it out with an overzealous friend, by the name of Kuwabara, who thinks he can whoop my ass, but is yet to even give me a scratch.

But then again, I digress.

Back to the guy I was telling you about. He has flaming red hair. Now, I don't mean those kinds of fake dye jobs girls tend to get these days…but to be honest, the first time I did see him…I did think he was a girl. Anyhoo, this _guy_…has long, flaming red hair. Why do I repeat, you ask? Because you would have to see it for yourself to believe it. I mean, the damn thing is fucking unbelievable! It's like…gah…it's times like these I wish I were more fluent in English Grammar. I think I got an 'F' last semester. Okay, back to red-hair. It's as red as…as….

_Blood. _

Yeah, that's it! As red as blood and I would bet you that it must be as silky and as soft as…whoa! Hey, don't get the wrong idea people. There is no way in hell that I would want to touch his hair. I mean…shoot! Why would I, Yuusuke Urameshi, certified thug and all around bad guy, want to touch some guy's hair, just to see how soft and silky it is and to bury my face in it and inhale his scent and to…

Damn pants are getting tight again. Oh, geez…sorry about that. I tend to ramble sometimes when I get nervous. Oh and you didn't hear that last part either…or the part before that. I am NOT into guys! Okay?! Let's just get that out of the way.

So, he has red hair you say, what's the big deal? I mean lots of guys have red, flaming, blood colored hair, right? Well, that is only the half of it. You know what really gets me? What really, _really_ ticks me off…a bit? Noooo…it is not because it looks like he can kick my ass or the fact that he is a bit taller than me, or that he has this stupid mysterious smile on his face as he stands there looking at nothing. No, it's his…

_Eyes._

Oh, Kami. I wish you guys could be here to see them up close. They are the most…not to sound mushy or sentimental, but according to my girlfriend, her name's Keiko by the way, those eyes are the most breathtaking things she has ever seen. I got a firsthand look at them, the day my mom decided that we ought to go introduce ourselves. You know…friendly neighbor, welcome to the neighborhood, shit like that. Anyways, I take one look into those startling…and I mean _startling,_ because they practically jump out at you. Those eyes just scream 'Look at me and drown in my amazing green depths.' Man, I was hooked, drawn in and I guess I did drown in them. Sometimes, I wish he would look at me again with them. Just to stare at me and only me…

Whoa! Stray thought alert! Not happening again!

However, since I am the resident thug and my job is to look out for future opponents, I could not help but check out…I mean to…to…dammit! I could not help but _inspect_…yeah, to _inspect _the new kid on the block. And boy! Was I impressed with the total package. He might be slight in build, but he is solid. You know what I mean, don't you? I mean, you could look at him and you could tell that he was not a guy to mess around with. I want to fight with him so bad, it is like an itch. A reeeeeeally bad itch.

He has the baddest abs I have ever seen. How do I know? Hell, he has walked out without a shirt on before. It was a rare moment. Actually, it happened last Saturday morning, about six, and my mom had made me get up to take out the trash, much to my displeasure and which, of course, didn't help with my attitude.

In short, I was pissed.

So, there I was dragging the large, stinky bin to the front of the lawn, and who should walk out of the next house, dressed in only black, silk pj bottoms? None other than our resident mystery guy! The light wasn't that good, or he would have seen my reddened face quite easily. I just stood there like a fucking zombie, watching him run out on bare feet to pick up the morning paper, the muscles on that rock-hard stomach glistening in the early morning light. I must have whimpered or something, 'cause my damn boxers had gotten so tight I could barely stand on my own two feet. He had bent down, people. _Bent _down! And to my immense delight, his pants slid down a bit…just a wee bit, giving me a pretty good view of his butt…well at least a crack. It didn't help matters as he straightened up and began to walk back in, the pants now riding low on his hips. I felt like running up to him and tugging the damn thing all the way down. I wondered if he was as well hung as I was beginning to imagine. I wondered if his skin felt as soft as it was hard. I wondered if those lips that were parting now to say 'good morning' to me, were as sweet as…

Did I forget to mention that I am not into guys?

I remember standing out there for a good ten minutes more, like a fucking idiot, sporting a mega-sized hard-on in my shorts, my breaths becoming quite difficult as he smiled and walked back into his house. His voice…his voice was like…

_Rain._

Uuumm…do not ask me where that came from. It just sounds like that, okay? Walking back into the house was quite painful I tell you. I had to mumble some excuse to my mom, who had been looking at me…funny and flew up to my room to work out the frustrations. Damn, I was good at jerking myself off to pictures of naked models or some lame porno flick Kuwabara would bring over, but I swear, I had _never _come as hard as I did on that day. I had to fucking change my sheets…_twice_. Needless to say, seeing him from that day onwards became my new fix for the day. Who had time for naked, big-boobed women in magazines, when the real thing that turned me on was standing a few feet away from me. Speaking of which…it's about that time, people, so please indulge me, hmm?

Do you know how hard it is to record your life history and sport a hard-on at the same time? I will be back in about…twenty minutes. See ya!

* * *

Man…that was a good one. Don't mind the stupid grin on my face. I almost passed out this time around. The first day I jerked off to his image…I _did _pass out. Funny, huh? Anyways, my mission, as I have chosen to make it my mission, is to find out why he stands out there every evening from five o'clock to seven. Just staring at nothing. People have strange rituals, that I know. Take my mom, she always, _always_ has to put in a slice of lime into her sake. Weird I know, but if she doesn't do that, she goes ballistic. Keiko likes to do this funny thing with her hand whenever we are about to make out. It's like she twirls it and then she has to brush her hair. Dammit, woman! I am about to give you a hickey and you are worried about your damn hair?! Kuwabara…let's not even go there. The guy is just plain weird. End of story.

My mission is quite simple. Walk up to him and ask, that's all. Nothing too difficult, right? Wrong! I'm still trying to work up the nerve, believe it or not. I mean, I jerk off to him…at least his image in my mind, all the time and you expect me to go up there and say 'Oh, hi. I didn't want to interrupt your busy schedule, but would you mind telling me why you keep standing here like a fucking god?' and then I would probably get killed by a lightning bolt or something.

I sighed again and leaned out of my window, watching his back. It's ten minutes to quitting time. He would stretch and then walk back into the house he shared with his mother, who by the way, is very nice. She baked the most awesome cookies I had ever tasted…brought them over to our house too. He had followed her and like the stupid baka that I was I had sat there like…well…a baka, hardly saying anything, wishing that he would leave and yet stay, chewing the cookies like a maniac and hiding my erection with the small pillow. He doesn't talk much either, so that helped. Funny…now that I remember it…he had a pillow over his lap as well. Could it be that he??

Fat-fucking chance. Oh, shit…does this mean… I am into guys after all??

"Yuusuke!!! Get your lousy ass downstairs and water the goddamn lawn!! Now, mister!!"

Damn onna!!

"Coming, mom!!"

Why, of all days do I have to water the lawn today? I thought there was a water restriction going on. But to be honest, our lawn looks pathetic. My mom is no gardener…hell, she couldn't even tell you what the difference was between a real or a fake flower. But our neighbor…wow! That is all I can say. They have this really amazing rose garden theme going. Seems appropriate somehow, when you think about it. Red roses, red beauty. Yeah, he was beautiful.

Kurama Youko was a fucking beauty.

And I, Yuusuke Urameshi, certified…eh, you get the idea, was totally smitten by him, and I could do squat about it. At this point, I am now trying to figure out a way to get the damn hose to move. We haven't used it in…centuries and it's now stuck to the metal holder, refusing to budge. And just as I am about to rip the damn thing off…

"Yuusuke!! Don't forget to mow it, too!!"

"FUCK!! MOM!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT FIRST?! ARE YOU DRUNK AGAIN?!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU…"

I tune her out and stomp to the shed. My face is already burning with not just anger, but humiliation and embarrassment. I knew that Kurama…as well as the entire street, had just heard our latest shouting match. My mom was a drunk. Plain and simple. She could act quite normal at times, but other days…

God, I hated it!

We always fought and argued over money and everything else that concerned my life. It was like a goddamn circus in my house. With an angry snarl, I pull the cord and crank the engine to life. I almost choke on the fumes as they fill my lungs with their foul smell. With a grumble, I manage to push it out to the waiting mass of green, just begging to be cut. Funny how the yard that I had always thought pretty small, had now grown to twice its size. I was dreading this chore with a passion.

I grit my teeth and begin to push. Back and forth. Up and down. Like a fucking robot. In seconds, I am drenched in sweat and I have no other option but to take off my t-shirt. I attack the grounds again with a vengeance, determined to show my sometimes stupid mother that I could be useful once in a while. In my quest for perfection, I had almost, _almost_ forgotten about my next-door neighbor, that was until I heard the voice.

"Would you like some help, Yuusuke?"

I snap my head up quickly and stare in frank bewilderment at the smiling face before me. Well, he wasn't actually that close to me. He was still in his own yard, but he was now leaning against the low brick wall that separated us. He had his head cocked to the side, the dying sunset surrounding his features making his hair look like it was on fire. His eyes flashed and twinkled with some private joke, that I will never be able to understand and his lips had quirked upwards in a cute little…

"I said would you like some help?"

I am such an idiot.

"Uuum…I…I…"

"Fine. Let me come over then. It looks like you might need it. I couldn't help noticing that you were struggling a bit…"

People, I am blinking and standing like a statue. I can't even…breathe. He was still talking (by the way, this was probably the longest I have ever heard him…in fact, it is the longest speech he has ever given) and was now entering my garden, with that damn smile on his face. He stops in front of me and raises an eyebrow…a well-shaped eyebrow. I don't think I remember my name at this point. I am not sure I can even think. We have never been this close before. He will suspect. He will. He will. He _will!_

"So are you just going to stand there or will you give me the lawnmower?"

He is laughing at me. I know he is. He probably thinks I am a desperate, hormone-raged teenage boy who needs to get laid and pretty fast…and he would be right. But the annoying thing was that I was thinking of getting screwed by a…a…_guy_! And just not any guy…but by this red-haired beauty that was inches away from me, with lips that just begged to be kissed. How the hell did guys screw each other by the way? An image came to my mind and I found myself blushing like hell and wishing I hadn't worn these worn-out jeans that now seemed a tad bit too small for me. It was then that I noticed two things.

One…he was checking me out. That much was obvious, from the way his eyes lowered to stare down at my sweaty chest and oh, Kami….he is going to notice.

Two…was it just my imagination or was he coming a bit closer? Because I swear, breathing is becoming quite a difficult task to accomplish.

Three…he is taking his shirt off.

Okay, so that was actually three things, but hey…at this moment, I couldn't give a damn. He was _topless._ His nipples were so red and hard and…what the hell am I thinking?!

My hands are, literally, shaking over the machine and I turn my face away to fiddle with something, anything. And being the smart baka that I am, I decide that the best course of action is to stoop to the ground in the pretense of searching for… a bug maybe? Stupid plans always yield very unexpected results and one of them is having to come face-to-face with one of the many questions that had boogled my mind for the past three months.

He is a bull.

"Like what you see?"

"What?!"

"I said, would you like me to start? Mowing?"

I shake my head. I could have sworn he had said…

"Fine. You can start from the other side."

He nods and smiles again before I find myself ogling after the rippling muscles and the tight clench of his butt as he maneuvers the machine around the lawn. I just sit there and mope, drinking in every single inch of his sweaty, delicious…

"MOM?!"

"Yes, dear. Who says we older women don't appreciate the younger things in life, hmm?"

I growl, as I watch him blush at the compliment, before he greets her and continues. Kami, my mother was a fucking pervert!

"Mom." I say as calmly as I can. "Do you mind?!"

"Mind what, dear?"

What is with this 'dear' crap? "Do you mind going away?! We are trying to get some work done!"

Did I also mention that my mother could be quite stubborn? "No, dear. I think I will just stay out here and enjoy the evening breeze. Don't you think it's a wonderful day, Kurama, honey?"

Honey?! _Honey?!_ Where the hell did she get this stuff?!

He is replying to her and I can feel myself getting so furious, I don't even understand it. It wasn't as if he was my _boyfriend_ or anything. We haven't even officially hung out yet.

"Oh, look, dear! It's Keiko and Kuwabara. They have come to visit."

Oh, joy. More clowns to join the fucking circus. "What do you two want?!" I snap angrily as I carefully place myself in front of their faces, effectively hiding Kurama from them. Not that it helped, Keiko was like a zit. The really pesky ones that refused to go away.

"What's Kurama _honey_, doing in your yard?"

There was that 'honey' word again. What had happened to the female population?

A bit nastily, I retort back in a girlish voice. "Kurama, _honey_, is busy at the moment. So beat it!"

"Yuusuke!"

"Mom!"

"Be nice to your friends now, will you?"

"Yeah, Urameshi, see you just made poor Keiko cry."

Oh, great. Now _I'm_ the bad guy. I suddenly felt sick and tired of everyone. I was just having a nice daydream of screwing Kurama's brains out…even though I had no clue on how that went. And now, I was surrounded by a horny older woman, a giggly but currently crying teenage girl and some freak show called Kuwabara, who was now threatening me with his fists. I could feel the anger grow and fill my throat and before I can stop myself, I scream out in frustration.

"EVERYONE, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!"

And not even bothering to pick up my shirt, I run away from them, from _him_, without a backward glance. I need to punch something. To hit. To just…just feel pain. That makes it all go away for me. The pleasure of hitting flesh, my obsession as I stop to catch my breath. I don't really know how long I have been running nor do I really care at this point. I am beginning to get strange glances. I am still topless, after all. I round a corner and finally realize that I had run all the way into the main city. Wow, that was a good seven miles. Not bad.

"Hey, handsome…wanna get a load of my cum down your pretty little throat?"

I cringe and stiffen at the lewd comment. Bakas. Just what I needed. A smirk of satisfaction comes unto my lips and I turn around to face them. "Hai, why don't you come down here and get a load of this!" I cup my balls and flip a finger, grinning as I notice their (two burly, pretty ugly-looking dick-heads) faces curl up in hate. Stupid moves deserve good thrashings. The two men rush head-on for me and already anticipating the move, I leap high into the air and give them both good roundhouse kicks to the back of their thick skulls. They fall to the floor in a heap, but I am angry now. I had thought I would have gotten much more of a fight. Growling in fury, I begin to pound into a fleshy face. The need to let out my frustrations becoming quite evident as the face begins to bleed. I knew I ought to leave soon. Someone was sure to call the cops and I didn't want to spend the night in jail….again.

"I think you have done enough, Yuusuke."

That voice again. It couldn't be. I snap my head up and stare into understanding green eyes. Wait a minute….understanding?! Or was that simply pity? I get to my feet and glare at him. He is the cause of all of this. In some weird way or another, it was all _his_ fault.

"Stay the fuck away from me." I snarl and begin to walk away. But Kurama sure is a persistent fella. He keeps on following me. I decide to walk around in circles, hoping to throw him off. But like a leech, he just keeps on coming . After making the turn around the block for the fifth time, I come to a halt and shout angrily.

"Why won't you leave?! And how the hell did you know where to find me?!"

"That was easy. I just followed your scent."

Say what? I must have been staring like a moron, for he chuckled and walked ahead of me to sit upon one of the park benches. He had put his shirt back on, but looking at him, you wouldn't believe he had just come from mowing a lawn or that he had been running or walking around the block for the past hour. He looked so damn…

_Cool._

He raised those amazing eyes and smiled at me. "Are you a dog or something?" I ask rather foolishly.

"No, Yuusuke." Ah, the rain voice. "I am a fox. Rather, I was born originally as a fox, but now trapped in a human form."

Damn! He was one fine fox, if you ask me. "Oh." Nice going, Yuusuke. But, hell, what could I say? It's not everyday that you hear the guy you are apparently lusting after is some kind of an…animal.

"Are you repulsed?"

I am already shaking my head. "Nah…how can I? You haven't exactly eaten anyone yet…wait a sec? Do you eat humans? No, don't answer that. Dammit! Why am I acting like a jerk?!"

His light tinkling laughter was all I got in response to my tangled emotions. How could he laugh, when I was an emotional wreck? He confused and yet amazed me.

Finally, I ask the question that had plagued my mind for days. "Is that why you do that?"

He knows what I am talking about. I can see it in his eyes. He lowers his lashes and hides them from me, and before I can control this stupid loud mouth of mine, I blurt out a bit shakily. "Don't…"

He looks back at me with surprise written all over his face. "Nani?"

I am quick to explain…although I know I sound sort of foolish. But maybe it was because of the night sky or the way the slight breeze blew his flaming red hair, whipping the long tresses around his beautiful face. Or the way his eyes, oh, those eyes…

"Don't hide them." I croak out. "They are…I mean you are…they are…dammit! They are beautiful, okay? There! I have said it!"

Lightning bolt, where art thou?

I expected him to laugh at me again. To maybe call me a foolish boy and pat me on the back and say 'Nice try, kid, but I don't swing that way and neither should you. You have a rep to protect.' Instead….

"Thank you…Yuusuke. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

I automatically blurt out a rather harsh 'Liar' as I realize that he was now standing behind me. I blush and step away quickly, noticing a flash of something akin to hurt fill his eyes before he smiled softly.

"I do mean that, Yuusuke. People say so many things and they never mean them. But I know that you do mean it, don't you? Please…tell me you do?"

I blink as I look at the desperate look that is now upon his face. He really needs for me to tell him the God-honest truth. "Why do you stand there, everyday?" I ask again, stepping up to him carefully.

His eyes burn through my soul and I am left standing naked for him to see. "I wait for the one who completes me, Yuusuke."

For a moment, I feel a pang of jealously flare through me. I knew he had to have the hots for some girl back in…wherever the hell he had come from. "Oh…" God, I sound so pathetic. I step away again and I hear him wince. He steps closer to me. Wow….what a game we are playing. Who can get too close without getting burned?

"Yuusuke…"

"Hey! It's okay…"I interrupt quickly. "So, is she pretty?"

He looks perplexed. "Is who pretty?"

"The girl that completes you, duh." I snap out a bit coldly. "What does she look like, or aren't you sharing?"

He steps closer to me and I step back…only to bump into a tree. Great. Kurama…one thousand points. Yusuke…zero.

"There is no she."

There is a God, after all!

"Oh?"

"Oh." He steps closer again. I wrap my arms around my waist and can only stare helplessly into those green eyes. I could easily fall for him. I could just pretend he is some really tall girl and…and…

"Aah." I gasp in slight shock as his fingers brush against my cheek. I tremble and close my eyes, unable to look into the darkened look in his. His hands are like trails of fire down my skin and I find myself moaning from just those feather-like touches. Those fingers reach my lips and I find myself opening up to accept them hungrily. I suck and I bite and I nip and I listen to his soft whimpers, my body simply crying out for more than just this. But I am afraid, people. This is all new to me. I have never done this before and I don't know what to do.

He steps back and looks at me a bit sadly. "May I kiss you, Yuusuke?" He asks softly, almost as if he were bracing himself for a rejection. I can only nod in anticipation. To feel those lips that I had fantasized hovering over my trembling body, I can only close my eyes and wait. Oh, Kami, he tastes like…

Honey.

And he is a damn fine kisser, too. I never knew that just the simple act could cause me to see stars and flashes of color. Never knew that kisses could make my knees feel weak. Never knew that kisses could cause my heart to beat ten times faster than normal. Never knew that I could be left a whimpering and quivering mass of need. Never knew that I could be falling for a man who was really a fox, who had moved into our neighborhood…waiting for someone….

We pull apart rather reluctantly, our eyes glazed with lust and need. I am left speechless by the ruthless expertise in which he had taken me or at least my mouth. I need this boy. I finally realized that. After days of denial and self-loathing, I need Kurama like I need air. He has done something to me. I can't figure it out yet, but it seems like I can see things clearer…you know? It's kind of weird. I couldn't even explain it to you if I tried. I notice a strange glint in his eye and I am a bit afraid. But it's gone in a flash and I am left with the heartwarming gaze as he cradles me to his chest.

"In a few days, the moon will come out."

I don't understand. "Yeah…so?"

He chuckles and continues to rub my back slowly. Man…he could be an awesome masseuse.

"Then we can be complete, Yuusuke."

I let that sink in for several minutes. I knew I ought to have jumped up and screamed or something. You know, asking him what the hell he meant and all of that, but I couldn't. Somehow, I knew exactly what he meant.

In a few days, the moon would rise and I, Urameshi Yuusuke will become one with Kurama Youko. For, we had both been searching for that special someone to complete our imperfect souls. To fill the ache that had filled our hearts and minds for such a long time. Finally, we had found what we were looking for.

The search is over. A new life is now beginning.

Owari

/twiddles thumbs/ good, bad, don't ever…._ever_ write YYH fics again?! /sweatdrops/ all comments welcome! -


	2. Part Two

Pairings: Kurama/Yuusuke 

Warnings: Slight OOC, Yaoi (lemon!), Yuusuke's POV

Disclaimers: Do not own, so please do not sue

As requested, the continuation to the first part…hope this makes the grade! Enjoy! ^^

And a heartfelt thank you to everyone that left a review /glomps/ I really do appreciate 

THE NEIGHBOR 2 

You again. I thought you had heard all there is to know about my pretty much messed up life. What? You want to know more?! What else is there to know? I have told you…hold on a sec…phone call…

~*~*~*~

Okay…I know you are probably looking at me and raising an eyebrow and saying…why the fuck is Yuusuke Urameshi blushing? Not that it's anyone's business, but that was…uuum…that was…well, you know _who_, on the line. He just wanted to know if I was free tonight. Like I wouldn't clear out my entire non-existent schedule just to hang out with him. Hey now…we aren't boyfriends or anything like that…yet. I mean, I can't just go around parading myself as his new fling or say to everyone 'back the hell off, because you are looking at the boy who I have plans to screw his brains out as soon as possible.' Speaking of which, people, I still don't really know how the hell that is supposed to work out.

But then again, you are probably wondering what has happened since that night we…kissed and all.

Damn face won't stop turning red…sheesh!

Anyways, since that night, as I said, we have pretty much tried to keep our…think, Urameshi, think of some snazzy word now…blossoming relationship. Don't laugh at the word now. I know it sounds all girlish and what not, but ever since I began hanging around him, things just seem to have taken on a whole other persona of their own. I mean things look so much clearer and more…beautiful and all, you know. I mean, Kuwabara, that psycho, says that I look like I am in love. Feh…love, my ass. No way in hell am I in love with anyone, let alone, Kurama. I mean, yes, I jerk off to him. Yes, we have kissed and talked and hung out. No, we haven't screwed each other…_yet._

Yes, people I am still waiting for that happy day.

But I am still…if you laugh at this, I swear I will stop talking. I am still…a…a…_virgin_. There! Not virgin with girls. I haven't slept with Keiko yet, she has this purity before marriage thing going…good luck to her and nice virtue to have too. No, I lost my virginity to Mrs. Kinichi. Good ol' Mrs. Kinichi, who used to have a sleazy husband who never gave her any, and so at fourteen-years-old, yours truly fell into her wily clutches and never was the same again after that. 

Now that I think of it, it had happened so fast, I wasn't even sure if I had passed out during the entire thing.

Now then, where was I? Ah, yes, my plans to fuck Kurama. Sorry, if you think I am going to say 'make love,' think again. He hasn't said that he loves me or anything…not that I want him to say that. Puhleeze, I am not that desperate! In fact, once this whole infatuation thing dies down, things will just go back to normal, you'll see.

And not to look like a complete and total idiot, I have plans to study the act of guys making out. So, here I am about to head out to the local…._store _to freshen up my knowledge. If I told you I was a nervous wreck inside, that would be the understatement of the century. One, I hope that no one from the gang sees me going in there, hence the hooded sweatshirt I am wearing and two, if Kuwabara or my mom got an inkling of this…

"YUUSUKE!! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE GOING TO THE STORE BY NOW?!"

Fuck! How did she know that already?! Panic mode and quick excuse alert time!

"DON'T FORGET THE GROCERY LIST ON THE FRIDGE!!!"

Man…that woman sure knows how to give me a heart attack. 

"SURE, MOM, BE RIGHT THERE!!"

And yes, we do scream that loud to each other and our house isn't even a mansion.

I feel good today and not just because I get to see Kurama at the end of the day, but because… I don't really know how to put it. I just feel this sense of …eagerness and anticipation, ya know? Like something big is gonna happen.

~ Like I am about to lose my virginity all over again. ~

"Why are you so red-faced, Yuusuke?"

"Huh? What…what are you talking about?"

I stare blankly at my mother's curious look and shrug before reaching for the list and opening the fridge to reach for something thirst-quenching. I can't help thinking of something else that could quench another kind of thirst right now. Something thick and salty and…

"Don't forget the cream."

I almost choke on the orange drink in my hand and cough as it goes down the wrong way.

"Kuso! What is with you today, Yuusuke? You are acting all jumpy!"

I bet my face is as red as a tomato now. I can't believe myself sometimes. "Uh…nothing, mom. I will just be on my way now. Bye!"

I race out of the house and into the seemingly sleepy street. Only a few neighbors' dogs are out and Mr. Chung, still mowing his lawn at this hour. I know it's only mid-morning but then again…

"Hello, Yuusuke."

I flush and turn my head around quickly, finding myself tongue-tied at the sight of the boy I was beginning to crave like a drug. He is dressed in dark slacks and a white, buttoned shirt, hands perpetually inside his pockets as he strolls down his driveway towards me. His beautiful face is wreathed in a smile and I can't help myself from smiling a bit, too. 

Oh, man…I hope no one comes…no one I know, comes now and ruins this moment for me.

"Hi." It comes out as a croak and I have to clear my throat. "Hi." I say a bit louder, watching him stop inches away from me. 

God! I just want to kiss him right now, but if I don't want to give my mother…who I know is watching me right now or anyone else for that matter a heart failure, I will have to restrain my raging hormones at the moment. And boy! Are they raging or what? I have a hard-on the size of god-knows-what and he hasn't even touched me yet.

I notice him reach out for me and then pull his hand away. Yeah, we both know that we can't do this in public…at least in our neighborhood. He just smiles and lowers his lashes and my face flares up again. Did I mention that Kurama looks almost unreal when he smiles?

"Where are you going to, just now?"

"Huh…oh…I have to go to the…to the…" Where the hell am I supposed to be going to anyways?

"YUUSUKE!! START MOVING! I NEED THE STUFF ON THAT LIST, NOW!!"

"…to the store." I finish with a well-placed scowl towards my mother, who is now standing on the porch.

Kurama chuckles lightly and turns around to wave to my mother, who responds back with a giddy smile on her face. Man…can't she give it a rest, already?

"I won't keep you, then…"

Oh, no! You can keep me for as long as you like!

"…I have to take my mother's car to the dealer's right now, but we still have our date tonight…right?"

Like I would forget so soon. "Right! To meet you at the park where we…" I couldn't finish.

Kurama smiled again and did reach out to squeeze my hand gently. "Hai, the place where we first kissed. I will be waiting for you. See you tonight…"

"Yeah…see ya…" I mutter like a dazed schoolgirl, my hand still tingling from his touch. I watch, like a drunken idiot after him, wondering what will happen tonight. I had a feeling it wasn't just going to be another necking session.

With feet that seem to be floating on air, I almost run to the grocery store, wanting to buy what my mom needs before she decides to call the cops on me. Believe me, I am a warrior at the store. I find what I am looking for and then I am out in no time. Which is exactly what I do today, even going as far as walking down the Feminine Hygiene section and grabbing the tampons she wants without gagging. It is then that I passed the Condom aisle…and I freeze in my footsteps. I do have condoms at home. I mean, you never know, right…but…

"Can I help you find anything, sir?"

I blink and turn around to find this,, obviously gay guy, standing beside me and my first thought is to walk away and ignore him, but I figure that he might be the one to help me in my _new _experience. 

"Uuum…well…uum…"

"Maximum pleasure or off the charts?" He asks me with a knowing grin.

Hell…off the charts!!

"No…I don't think I need anything, now. See ya!"

Chicken! Nothing but a goddamn chicken, Urameshi! Nice going! But, I can't help it. No way in hell am I going to ask some guy to tell me about how guys get it on…so to speak. I pay quickly and step back into the outside, only to notice two things. 

One…I have a ton of stuff to carry.

Two…I suddenly wish I have a car, because I have no intentions of walking into the porno store with my arms filled with tampons and oranges. And as Fate would have it…

"Urameshi!! Hop on in!!"

Kuwabara to the rescue. Why do the gods hate me?

"Whose car did you steal today?" I ask dryly, already dumping my stuff into the back of the sleek black convertible.

"If you must know, my uncle is in town. So, he let me borrow it. So, where to? Back home?"

I sit beside him and bite my lower lip, wondering how to tell him this. I have to go the store and there is no way I am going to let Kuwabara figure out what I am planning to do. If he knows…Kami! I won't hear the end of it for…years!

"I just need to stop by that new shoe place at the other side of town." Good thinking. The porno store wasn't far from there and if I can sneak around the building…

"Cool! I was planning on going there, myself!"

"What the hell for?! Don't you have enough shoes, already?!" 

"Don't you?!"

I glare at him and he glares back before we both turn our faces away with loud snorts. "Listen, if you must know, I need to pick up some new tapes from the store. Those ones you got last week sucked big time!"

"Oh yeah! Well, I would love to see you pick up some decent ones, Urameshi! I have been the one spending my entire allowance on you and what do I get in return…nothing!"

Is it just me, or is Kuwabara sounding like my mom?

I close my eyes and tune him out, allowing the image of the Kurama to fill my mind. I suddenly feel this sense of peace and giddy joy, something that I am yet to explain to myself. All too soon, we arrive at the small, almost hidden store and I find myself unable to move. I am now getting cold feet. How am I going to go to the gay section without Kuwabara raising hell about it? 

Oh, please, dear god…something happen soon, please!!

"Hold on a sec, Urameshi…gotta get this phone call."

I watch him pick up the cellphone…yes, Kuwabara's uncle's car comes outfitted with it, and I almost cannot believe my good fortune. I listen as he yaps on with someone and then he snaps it shut in irritation. I try to keep a blank expression, but it's a bit hard to accomplish. 

"My uncle needs his car back. Man! I guess I have to take you back home."

"No! I mean…why stress? I can just walk from here." I grab my stuff quickly, before he can even say a word and wave him off with the brightest and fakest grin on my face. It is clear that he is not very happy with the turn of events but he goes off without much of a fight. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, I stare at the store and take a deep breath. 

This is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done.

The first thing that hits me as I walk into the darkened place is the heavy smell of some weird perfume that almost makes me choke. It's not that I haven't been in a porno store before, but not this particular one and I am almost getting dizzy with the strange and almost heady aroma. I stagger and bump into a row of dildos, feeling myself redden in embarrassment as the image of me going down on Kurama fills my head. Arranging them back up quickly, I walk towards the back of the store…well, where the sign clearly says 'Boys/Men'…and I don't mean the bathrooms, either.

I gape in silent awe at the huge selection of movies and 'equipment' for 'the most satisfying time of your life.' Man…I never knew guys could do stuff like this….and OH, MY GOD!! What the fuck is this position called?!

"Perhaps I can help you with something. You look…_fresh_ to me."

_Fresh??_ Am I that obvious?! I spin around, unaware that I am still holding the tape with two guys in police uniform 'upholding the law' (my grocery bags had been left by the checkout counter for convenience). The guy is pretty…short and has spiky black hair with a bandana of sorts tied around his head. He has these kind of eyes…you know…these eyes that look like they can see right through you and I knew that lying to this guy is all but hopeless.

"Yeah, I am fresh; so?" 

"So…you might need an introductory lesson. I wouldn't recommend that…" he points to the one in my hand. "That's for the advanced. Here…try this one."

He hands me a tape with the picture of two guys just necking, only to turn the back to see the hot and heavy action that eventually goes on. 'Deuces Wild.'

No kidding.

"I'll take it!" I need to get out of here. The air is beginning to get too stifling for me.

"Wouldn't you like to see the other collect…"

"No, thanks! This will do just fine. Could you like ring me up or something? I have to leave…now!"

I have a feeling my mother is going mental, now…or maybe that's me.

Costing me just three bucks for two days, I practically run back home with my hidden treasure, almost spilling the groceries in the process. Dumping them onto the kitchen counter, ignoring my mother's glare of disapproval, I realize that I have only about two hours to spare before I have my date with Kurama. I run up to my room and lock the door behind me, pulling down the shades to give myself that sense of seclusion and quiet. Slipping the tape inside its allotted slot, I sit down and prepare myself to be grossed out in a major way.

An hour and a half later, here I am panting and whimpering like a baby. Kami, if watching alone can do this to me…not to get my hopes up, but I am now so ready to jump Kurama's bones, I just hope and pray he is ready to do the same to me, or this night was going to be one painful one for my body.

Oh, crap! I have only half an hour left! 

Gotta take a quick shower!

~*~*~*~*~

I am still halfway dressed in only my slacks, my chest still bare and dripping with water, hair plastered to my scalp, when I hear the knock on my door. Freezing my movements, I growl in annoyance. Trust my mother to think up something to ruin my evening.

"Mom…I am going…Kurama?!"

I watch the figure before me as if in a daze. He is still dressed in what he had on this morning, but he smells…different. I am drinking in the sight of him as I watch him do the same to me. I know, because his eyes always seem to go a bit darker whenever he looks at me…in that way. 

"Hello, Yuusuke."

And so does his voice. It goes a bit deeper too, you know.

"Hi…what…"

"Our mothers have decided to spend an evening in town together and so I figured that I will stay here to keep an eye on you. Your mother approved of the arrangements." He adds with a light smirk.

Keep an eye on me? I am hoping it will be a whole lot more than just eye contact.

"So…uum…have they gone?" Why is my voice trembling so much?

"Hai, they have." He walks even closer to me and trails his fingers down my bare chest. I groan and close my eyes, the feather-like touches almost driving me insane with need. "We are alone, Yuusuke." He whispers against my ear and I shiver, my body already craving and needing more than just this. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I must have nodded, for the next thing I know, I am being pushed back into the room, the door slamming shut behind us. Kami, I love it when his wolfish aggressiveness comes out. I notice that he is now standing still and has an eyebrow quirked up in amusement. Blushing furiously as I realize that I haven't exactly pulled out the tape and the packet is still left on the floor and that my sheets are still messed up, I move quickly to clear them away, only to have his hands stall my movement. 

I don't even bother trying to explain my actions. They will only come out sounding like some weak excuse. But I don't think he wants to hear them either. He just pulls me even closer and holds me. 

Yep! Just wraps his arms around me in a light hug and then…AAAARGH!!

"What the fuck was that for?!" I am rubbing the area on my left shoulder where he has bitten me, glaring at his smirking face…no…his wolfish face. 

"I told you the full moon was coming out soon, Yuusuke…"

"So, did you have to bite me?!"

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel all better?"

{ Oooo…the next parts are pretty graphic, so that cannot be shown here. For more details please check out my website! ^^  http://www.geocities.com/kiyasama/yuyuhakusho }


End file.
